1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspender arm for suspending machinery and tools, and more particularly to a suspender arm which is expansible and rotatable swingingly, and used for suspending, for example, a wire feeder of welding equipment or an intake nozzle of dust-collecting equipment in various factories such as a machine shop, a shipyard and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a case of welding work in various factories or plants such as a machine shop, an engineering work, a shipyard and so on, a wire feeder of a semi-automatic arc welding machine is often placed on a floor or works in a workshop, for example. Therefore, there is a problem in that a welding cable, a control cable and a gas hose (in a case of gas shielded arc welding) of the welding equipment may be damaged by catching angular parts of the works and machine tools disposed in the workshop, and may coil round the feet of workers happened to be by because the cables and the hose creep on the floor and the works in company with movement of the welder according to the progress of the welding work.
Additionally, in the case of such the welding work, it is necessary to ventilate the room very powerfully for protecting the welder and the worker so as not to inhale welding fume and dust generated by, for example, grinding the works after the welding work. Therefore, dust-collecting equipment is furnished in the workshop so as to suck the welding fume and the dust, and collect them into a dust extractor of the dust-collecting equipment through an intake nozzle disposed nearby the works and a flexible duct connecting between the intake nozzle and the dust extractor since a ventilator such that provided on the roof or the wall of the workshop is not so powerfull to collect the welding fume and the dust generated by the grinding work.
However, also in this case, there is the possibility that the flexible duct connecting between the intake nozzle and the dust extractor may be damaged and coil round the feet of the workers similarly to the case of the cables and the gas hose of the welding equipment when the intake nozzle is moved according to the progress of the welding work.